ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant/Chapter 2
Text Alice’s point of view All of us including Edward were in New York waiting for our plane to take us to China, when I was hit with a vision. ________________________________________ Vision I saw Bella tied to a pole and a man with white hair looking at her. “Bella, Bella, time to die” I saw her body turn white as white light came down and Bella screamed, her hair turning white and she went limp. No breathe and no moving. End of vision ________________________________________ I looked at Edward as he saw the vision and he started to run to the outside and we followed him. “Edward wait” Esme yelled and we got into the cars and speed off towards the island of liberty. We got out of the cars and started to swim. We saw a jet coming and landed on the water. “Logan, Scott” we heard a woman with white hair yelled as two men ran to the doors “You know Jean, I think Scott had a crush on Bella and Logan on Rogue” she told the other woman. “Storm, I think your right” they ran to the men and went inside, we followed them and hid behind a wall. “Someone or ones are here” the brown hair man said and he turned and we ducked “Hey” he yelled and the four people came up to us “Who are you?” he asked. “My name is Carlisle and Alice” he pointed to me “Saw our friend dying, my son’s girlfriend Bella” Carlisle explained. “You’re the Cullens” the woman with red hair asked and we nodded. “Alice had a vision of Bella getting the life sucked out of her” Esme told them. “Rogue” the man who asked first. “Logan, Rogue gift is going to kill Bella and she is going to absorb that and Magneto’s gift and New York will be destroyed” the other man said and the man Logan turned. “Someone else is here” he said and we also smelled it. Suddenly another Logan was there and he attacked and I’m confused. “Come on” Scott said and we ran to get to the touch and Logan joined us. Shortly after Logan joined us, we were trapped in metal things and I tried to break it. “Welcome” the man said coming into the prison and he looked at us “Vampires, interesting, meet one, and didn’t last long though” he said and I stared at him. “Where is Bella?” Edward asked struggling against the metal things. “You’re the one who broke the little one’s heart, good always you will never see her again” Magneto said and Emmett got out and lunged at Magneto and Emmett made a dint in the wall. We heard yelling, it wasn’t Bella, but her sister Rogue and Magneto hovered up and Logan glared at the man now in Magneto’s place. Logan stabbed himself and he was freed and both he and the man fought. Logan came back in 10 minutes later and he freed us and we looked up and saw two girls both with brown starring at Magneto and the machine started. “Scott can you hit the rings” Logan asked. “It is going to fast, I will kill them if I do it” Scott told him. Rogue and Bella started moaning and gasping for air. “Bella” Edward yelled and white light started and Logan destroyed the rings and the light was destroyed. Edward jumped up to Logan who cut the bonds and was holding Marie. “Bella” Edward asked and he kneel down and I could see no movement from her or Rogue and Logan took off one of his gloves and touched Rogue’s forehead, nothing happened and then Logan was gasping for breathe and Rogue’s eyes shot open and she looked down and Logan who was bleeding and then to Bella, Rogue touched Bella and Bella’s breathe came back, but she wasn’t opening her eyes, as she had more white in the white as Rogue did. Edward picked Bella up and Rogue with Scott’s and Jean’s help got Logan down. We were in the jet heading to this school and Carlisle walked over to Bella. “How is she?” Storm called over from the front of the plane. “She’s lost a lot of life force, but she should make it” Carlisle answered and Rosalie looked over at Rogue. “Bella, never said she had a sister” I heard her. “Bella and I had a fight, two years ago and she moved to Charlie’s place and I stayed with mom and Phil, then a year ago I ran to Charles school and I learnt to control my power and then I was kidnapped with her while we were on the train” Rogue said and Rosalie nodded. “But why didn’t Bella tell us” Jasper asked. “Because she was scared you would treat like a freak, with her powers, she can kill you and cause you pain” Storm answered and I looked over to Bella. “We would never call her a freak” Esme told her. “Yes, but when you can control, Earth, fire, air, Water have force fields, telepathic and telekinesis you become scared and hid within yourself” Jean told us. “She has all of that” Edward asked and looked over at Jean. “Yes, when she first came she hid in the plant house and trees and flowers grew and then died” Scott told us. We soon got to the school and Bella was taken to the hospital wing with Logan and where the headmaster was also. Days turned into weeks and weeks turn to a month. Both Logan and the professor recovered but Bella wasn’t and Edward was getting worried. The professor was great to talk to and Logan was always getting pranked by Emmett. Jean was in the hospital with Bella checking her over and seeing if she would wake. Just then the doors opened and Jean had a smile on her face. “She’s awake” she said and Charles wheeled to wards Jean. “She’s okay” Jean nodded “Thank god” he muttered. ________________________________________ Bella’s point of view I was sitting up in the bed when the doors opened and Charles, Ororo, Scott and Jean came in. “Hey Bella” Jean said and I smiled. “Hey” I answered. “It is good to have you back here” Charles said and I nodded. “It’s good to be back” I told him. “Bella, the Cullens are here” Scott said and my smile went down. “Why?” I asked. “Bella they helped save you and Edward was always in here with you for the pass month” I was shocked. “But he said he didn’t want me anymore” I told them. “He wanted you to have a normal life and not be a vampire” Jean told me. “But how did they know?” I asked. “Alice, the pixie saw it in a vision” Ororo said and I looked at the others and they nodded. “Okay, I will go to my room and you and send them in” I told them and I got out. well hovered, my legs were still to weak to walk on. He used the wind to teleport me to my room and I laid down with pillows sitting my back up. Soon a knock came and the seven Cullens walked in. “Hi” I whispered and I starred at them. “Bella” Alice yelled and she jumped on the bed, but landed on the floor. “Sorry, my legs are weak and you just hit my force field” I said with a little laugh. “Bella, I’m sorry” Edward started and I stopped him. “Edward, Jean told me and I believe you, yes I do deserve a normal life, but look I’m a mutant and I can do this” I looked at Emmett who was kissing Rosalie and he pulled him towards me and he hit the force field. “What the” Emmett asked and that got me cracked up. “Sorry Emmett” I said and he lunged at me and hit the force field with a a lot of force and was thrown into a wall. “That was cool” “Well bad luck” I said and Jasper started laughing. “Bella, Emmett is feeling sad and alone and is having no fun” I started laughing. “So, Bella you can do the elements” I nodded “Does Charlie know” Carlisle asked. “Yes, he too is a mutant, but only has one power and it is too sense bad people” I told them and Edward laughed. “No wondered he always thought, my little girl is not dating that, meaning me” “Oh” I answered. “So Bella, when you can walk we I try and hurt you” Emmett asked. “Emmett Cullen, you will do no such thing” Esme yelled and I hovered up and teleported behind Emmett and have him a ‘BOO’ and he jumped. “How did you do that?” Emmett asked. “Air” I landed on the bed and looked at Edward “Edward stop being shy and come here” I said and I pulled him towards me and was next to me with wide eyes. “Don’t do that again” he said and everyone started laughing. Characters Notes Chapter 2